Invisible Fire
By: KikiTheMango Author's Note Heya guys! So last night when I was halfway asleep, I came up with this idea for a fanfic! While it'll most likely be super trashy because I am a trashy writer, it can't hurt to try... right? I'm going to base this fanfic on: -a little bit of Frozen (Disney fan in the houseee) -my past experiences -what love is actually like in real life, not some perfect flawless love like in the movies Prologue Where am I?" ''Owlkeeper thought as she traveled through a dark and mysterious area. She moved around cautiously, attempting to make as little noise as possible. This was fairly difficult, because the floor was bumpy and textured like dragon scales. After a few minutes, she heard a loud groaning noise coming from beneath her. ''What the--'' Owlkeeper blinked her eyes and squinted to see better in the darkness. The floor was make of dying dragon bodies from every tribe, spread out beneath her feet. ''So that's why the floor feels bumpy. Oh wait.... She realized she was stepping on one. "AAAA!" Owlkeeper screamed, looking down at the dying RainWing in horror. "Um--uh--what happened??? Why are there so many dying dragons???" The RainWing looked at her with blank eyes as his breathed in shallow gasps. "She ''came and wrecked havoc upon us," the RainWing wheezed. "And now the whole world is in danger." "But--but who's ''she???" Owlkeeper asked, terrified and frightened. There's a dragon out there to destroy the world, and so many dragons' lives, this RainWing being one of them. Owlkeeper gasped. I have to do something! She shook the RainWing desperately, determined to get an answer. "Please... who's she??" The RainWing looked up at her. "That's something you definitely know," he whispered, and then died. Chapter One Sunlight woke up from his slumber happily, ready to start a new day. He quickly packed up his backpack and snatched a lizard to eat on his way to school. "Have a nice day, darling!" Sunlight's mother called, waving goodbye as her son went out the door. "Thanks mom, you too!" Sunlight closed the door behind him and spotted his next-door neighbor, a SandWing named Python. "Good morning!" Sunlight chirped as he walked past him. "Why, good morning to you too!" Python replied, smiling. Not even the grumpiest dragon could resist Sunlight's charisma. "On your way to school, young one?" "Yep!" Sunlight exclaimed as he walked further and further away from his house. "See you in the afternoon!" Ah, another happy, normal day at school. A new day, a new beginning, a new start! Sunlight skipped happily all the way to school and into his classroom. "Good morning Ms--" He realized his teacher wasn't there yet. Oh well. The early bird gets the worm! Sunlight began walking to his desk. Just at that moment, a NightWing walked into the classroom. Chapter Two Owlkeeper walked into the classroom, still terrified of the nightmare she had last night. Was it a vision? ''She wondered. ''What if Pyrrhia is in danger? Or what if it was just a nightmare, and I'm worrying for nothing. Ack, I'm overreacting, right? Of course I'm overreacting. Owlkeeper was so consumed in her thoughts that she didn't notice another RainWing in the classroom until she bumped into him. "Oh, I'm so sorry--" she began, but stopped. There was something about this RainWing that she'd never seen in a dragon before. His scales were such a calming, yet dazzling yellow that rippled into swirls of rainbow. It was like his charming aura put on a dragon's scales. Why had she never noticed him in her class before? He just seemed so--so perfect--'' ''What am I thinking? ''Owlkeeper shook her head. ''What's happening to me? My palms are sweaty and my heart is racing. Am I sick? "Um, are you okay?" The RainWing asked, staring at her curiously. "You've been staring at the floor for the past few minutes." Crud. '' "Um, yes, I'm fine. Just a little tired, y'know?" Owlkeeper replied, trying not to sound embarrassed. ''Owlkeeper, really? You humiliate yourself in front of this RainWing right when you meet him? What an amazing first impression. "Oh yes, I'm tired too." The RainWing smiled a dazzling smile. "I stayed up late last night. Anyway, I'm going to go to my desk now. I'd advise you to do the same." He smiled again. Why is he so charming? ''Owlkeeper wondered as she walked to her desk and sat down. ''He just seems so amazing...am I hallucinating? Then it hit her. She wasn't sick. She wasn't hallucinating, either. She was in love. No! ''Owlkeeper's brain immediately denied it. ''Love at first sight.. that's for fairytales, not real life! But.. I did say he was charming... and he seems so perfect and beautiful.. and my palms are sweaty and my heart is racing and--'' ''Three moons.. I really am in love. Chapter Three Sunlight chuckled as he zipped open his backpack and took out a scroll. She's cute, ''he thought as he opened up the scroll and read about scavengers. The young RainWing always had an obsession for the cute monkeys, and none of his friends or family understood why. "They're just animals," his mother would say. ''But they're so much more than just squeaking monkeys, I know they are. I can feel it. Sunlight read and read, his eyes scanning over the scroll, his brain fascinated by how complex scavengers' brains were. He was so deep into the scroll that he didn't realize that the teacher was staring down at him. "SUNLIGHT!!!" Ms. Psychic shouted. "You haven't finished a single assignment yet!" The young RainWing realized there was a considerable amount of papers on his desk, untouched. "Um--uh--I'm so sorry, Ms. Psychic. I was---" "NO EXCUSES!!!" the grumpy teacher spat, slamming her talons on Sunlight's desk. "If I don't come back to see all those assignments finished, It's going to ruin your whole career!" "Okay Ms. Psychic, I'm sorry and I won't do it again." Sunlight apologized genuinely, his charming aura oozing out of his mouth. Even Ms. Psychic wasn't immune to the RainWing's charm. "Well, alright, I forgive you, just don't do it again." the NightWing teacher said, walking back to her desk. As he took out a piece of charcoal from his backpack to work on his assignments, Sunlight felt someone tap on his shoulder. It was that NightWing he talked to earlier. "Hi," she said, smiling shyly. "I never got your name. What is it?" Sunlight smiled back. "My name is Sunlight, what's yours?" the RainWing replied. Man, this NightWing girl '''is' cute.. in like a jittery nervous way. We should hang out sometime.'' "Owlkeeper," the NightWing whispered. She looked like she was about to say more, but she stopped herself. "That's a nice name," Sunlight said, "Um, do you wanna hang out at my home after class?" Sunlight asked. He smiled as he saw Owlkeeper's eyes grow wide. "Oh, thank the moons," Owlkeeper breathed. "I was going to ask you the same question, but I was too nervous." She shrugged. "Sure, I'd---" "GET BACK TO YOUR SEAT!!!" Ms. Psychic yelled, noticing Owlkeeper and Sunlight from her desk. "OR ELSE YOUR WHOLE CAREER WILL BE RUINED!!!" "Yes, sorry, right away, Miss!" Owlkeeper squeaked, hurrying back to her desk while still keeping her eye on Sunlight. "See me at the back of the school after class?" ''Sunlight whisper-mouthed to Owlkeeper. The NightWing nodded her head. ''"Definitely." Chapter Four WIPCategory:Fanfictions Category:Wings of Fire Category:Wings of Fire Fanon Category:Work in Progress Category:Writing Pieces